


Gold Rimmed Gray

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claiming, FWP, I love u, Knotting, M/M, Mates, PWP, WerewolfDraco, creaturefic, fluffwithoutplot, i know you dont haha, no ceci you dont hate me, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry's quiet night of studying werewolves goes awry when his partner, Draco Malfoy, a prat and a werewolf, turns up. It's the full moon, Harry wasn't sure what else he expected. Well, certainly not what he got.//Completed//Word count: 5.5k





	Gold Rimmed Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).

> this is your apology fic, ceci  
though i must say im nOt sorry for anything  
i got you to write a beautiful fic yourself, and how could i ever be sorry i inspired that?  
i cant, and, well, im not.  
that being said, i love my wife and she was adamant so here it is!  
hope you like it regardless!

Harry can't say he's particularly knowledgeable when it comes to werewolves. Which is why he was in the library right now, reading up on them. Since Malfoy had been bitten, Harry had resolved to learn as much as he possibly could, seeing as the guy was his Auror partner, so it only made sense for Harry to know everything he could. He was immersed into a book that detailed a lot about werewolves that Harry was certain would come in handy sometimes. There were also..._other_ details, that Harry was certain would never be useful. Like the fact that during sex werewolf cocks expand at the base, and knot their partner, keeping the two physically tied until it's over. Or the fact that when a werewolf is aroused there is a golden ring around their pupils, the vibrancy of which depends upon how aroused they are. Harry could have lived his whole life without knowing that, as he certainly wouldn't ever be seeing Malfoy aroused in any scenario so this information was useless to him.

A loud noise snapped Harry out of his concentration. He looked up to find the man himself stumbling into the library, pale and flushed, breathing shallowly. Malfoy's pale hair fell into his eyes, plastered to his forehead, and he looked sick. Harry put his book away and stood up urgently, remembering that Malfoy had warned him it was the full moon tonight and to not bother him. Harry had listened, he'd kept his distance but didn't wander too far away, in case Malfoy did something stupid. He'd notified Malfoy he'd be in the library for a while, and left him in their office. Harry would never admit it, but he always stuck around longer on full moon nights, because he worried about Malfoy. Of course, the blonde would always get angry at Harry for doing this, but Harry kept to it anyways. He firmly believed Malfoy would never hurt him, even as a wolf. He'd seemed fine when Harry had left earlier, but now, he looked almost green, eyes wide and frantic as he clutched onto the nearest wall by the entrance for support.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Harry asked, taking a hesitant step closer, but keeping his distance otherwise. It was something Malfoy had always insisted upon, though Harry was never worried. 

The blonde went very still all of a sudden, even his breathing slowed for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath, straightened up, eyes boring into Harry. His lips curled into a derisive frown: 

"Potter. I'm fine. Why haven't you gone home yet?" 

Harry shrugged, relaxing:

"I told you I'd be studying here for a while. You look really sick, Malfoy, you sure you're okay?" 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and neatened his hair, smoothing down his robes, still scowling:

"I'm _fine_. It's the full moon so I'm just irritable." He waved Harry's question away. "Just stay away from me." He plopped into a chair a few tables away from where Harry was sitting.

Harry nodded, sitting back down in his chair and reaching for his book. He was still decked out in his uniform, which wreaked hell on his nerves, as the department's library was stuffy at the best of times, but he'd had to deal with it while on the clock. Even now, his robes scratched at his skin uncomfortably as he opened his book again. He tried to concentrate but the air had grown even more dense since Malfoy had come, making Harry shift restlessly until he couldn't bear it anymore. He stood and shrugged off his robes, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, breathing easier already. He glanced at Malfoy, who was staring at him intently, slumped in a chair with a book open in front of him. He swallowed thickly once before tearing his eyes away from Harry and gluing them back to whatever he was reading. Harry said nothing, though he felt incredibly awkward just sitting in silence like they were. Still, he figured Malfoy would know best what he needed so Harry heeded his advice. He went back to reading, but he couldn't focus at all anymore. All he could think about was Malfoy and everything that's happened since he was bitten. They'd been partners for a few years and have learned to get along well, but after he was infected with lycanthropy, Malfoy went back to being aggressive, though Harry had cottoned onto the fact he was just scared pretty quickly so they were able to smooth out their relationship pretty quickly. At first, Harry didn't know jack shit about werewolves, so he stayed away from Malfoy on full moons, but once he'd started learning a bit, he figured it wouldn't be too bad if Malfoy had someone to stay with him, angry as he might've gotten each time Harry did it. 

A soft whine snapped Harry out of his train of thought and he raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, who was resolutely not looking up. Harry glanced out of the window, noting it was still much too early for the moon to rise, and sighed. Sometimes he wished he knew what went through Malfoy's head in these moments. Resigning himself to a snappy reply, he shoved his book away:

"What'd you come in here for?" 

Malfoy sighed in exasparation:

"This is a library Potter, I came to hunt Erumpets, naturally." 

Harry laughed, throwing his head back: 

"Good one. You know what I meant." 

"I do. It's none of your business." Malfoy snapped and Harry rolled his eyes. 

The blonde still hadn't looked up at him, and Harry shook his head. It was always like that with them on the full moon. Malfoy would snip and jab at everything and Harry would sit there and take it. He was surprised he hadn't given up on Malfoy yet. There was just something that made it hard for him to leave Malfoy alone when he was vulnerable. He loathed the images in his head, so he always stayed. 

"Don't be an arse Malfoy." Harry grimaced, rolling his shirt sleeves up past his elbows. Malfoy was staring at him again, throat working. Harry folded his arms in his lap, breath hitching when he looked at Malfoy's eyes. They were dark...and gold rimmed. The gold was such a vibrant shade it glowed and pierced through Harry.

Oh.._OH.._

"You smell disgusting, of course I have to be an arse." Malfoy drawled, snapping Harry out of his shock. His nose scrunched up in revultion to emphasize.

"Oh so you make it a point to regularly smell me then?" Harry snipped, body roaring at his realization. Seems like he was sorely wrong, the information he'd gathered from the book proved to be useful after all.

"I'm a werewolf Potter. I'd smell you whether I wanted to or not. It's repugnant." Malfoy waved his hand, rolling his eyes. Harry wondered if Malfoy knew about his eyes. If he knew that Harry could _see_ that he was apparently very aroused sitting there. The raven honest to Merlin couldn't believe it. Harry sighed again, growing hot with a flush and unbuttoned another button, taking a few deep breaths, he felt heated. Malfoy cocked one elegant eyebrow at Harry, but his eyes remained glued to the spot connecting Harry's neck to his shoulder, now revealed, gold rimmed gaze intense as ever. Harry swallowed. All this staring took on a new meaning now and Harry could feel his cock fattening up. He'd resigned to nursing his crush on Malfoy with firewhiskey a long time ago, and it had worked up until this night. Now he just didn't know what to think. He focused and got himself under control, forcing his body to relax. This was turning out to be a mess of a night.

Malfoy's eyes didn't waver, he seemed transfixed. His tongue came out to wet his lips, as if he was staring at bloody cake instead of Harry. The raven didn't bother correcting him, waiting with bated breath for what's to come. Malfoy leaned forwards imperceptibly, though there were a good few tables between them. He sniffed the air, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, shoulders twitching. Harry stared, and he couldn't stop _staring_. All the hairs on his neck stood on end, goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

_"Fuck.." _Malfoy whined long and low, dropping his head into his forearms, tense.

Harry waited for a moment, but Malfoy wasn't moving.

"Are you, err, okay?" He asked, rasping only a little. He knew what was going on, but he didn't know if it was smart to make Malfoy aware of that.

"Fine. I'm fine." Malfoy screeched in Harry's direction. He was still hunched over the desk. 

Harry sat back and considered everything for a moment. What to do now. He wanted Malfoy, so now all this just begged the question of what to do about this. He was worried about the knotting thing he'd read an uncomfortable amount about, though probably not as worried as he should have been considering his cock twitched in his trousers. He took a few deep breaths, trying to make sense of everything. Apparently Malfoy wanted Harry too, if only because of whatever werewolf thing he was experiencing, and it would be so easy for Harry to use it. If he were to do that, however, he knew it would make a lot of things complicated between them. Getting Malfoy to fuck him was a wet dream come true, but that was this one night, and what about the rest of the time? Was it worth the risk? Harry shuddered at the thought, groaning quietly though Malfoy flinched in his seat as if it was the loudest noise ever. Harry pressed against his cock in a 'down boy' motion, biting his lip. He had no problem taking a risk, hell his entire life revolved around taking risks, but he wasn't sure whether Malfoy would be quite as willing, despite the state he was in right now. Though that would be an easy enough thing to learn, Harry reckoned.

"So I've been reading about werewolves recently." Harry started conversationally. "One book said that werewolves could feel a bit sick on the full moon if they don't mate." He finished with as much dignity as that sentence could ever be stated with. "Is that true? Is the whole issue getting you laid?" 

Malfoy laughed mirthlessly, lifting his head to stare at Harry again, a sardonic grin on his face:

"It's part of it I suppose." He shrugged casually, leaning back, pale skin glinting in the moonlight falling in swathes through the windows. 

"So get out and get laid then, that's simple enough at least." Harry half-shrugged, schooling his face. 

"God you're dense Potter. It can't be just _anyone_." Malfoy looked out the window, baring his pale neck to Harry's searching gaze. The raven swallowed a sound. "It has to be someone I _want_." He elaborated, frowning slightly. The gold rings around his eyes glowed still. 

"And you can't fuck that person because?" Harry egged him on, licking his lips when Malfoy's gaze turned back to him, soothing away the sting of having bitten on them so much. 

Malfoy was silent for a moment. Then he sighed deeply:

"He doesn't want me." He answered simply.

Harry tilted his head, considering his words:

"And how do you know that exactly?" 

A dark shadow flittered across Malfoy's face for a second, all his ethereal beauty seeming incredibly dangerous in that moment, so incredibly _alluring_. Harry's head spun, until the blonde's voice snapped him out of it:

"I just _do_. He's never liked me much." 

Harry almost scoffed at that. He smoothed out his voice and decided to prove Malfoy wrong.

"Right. You know, another thing I read is that when a werewolf is aroused their pupils gain a gold rim. The strength of the gold depends on how aroused they are." Harry snorted. "The books like to talk an awful lot about werewolf sex and arousal, it's ridiculous." 

Malfoy's eyes widened, and Harry observed carefully.

"I didn't know that." He finally said. "Lousy werewolf am I." He bit his lip on a grin. 

Harry shrugged and conjured a mirror, floating it in front of Malfoy, who instinctively looked up at his reflection, freezing. This was it.

"So." The raven spoke, vanishing the mirror after a moment. Malfoy wasn't looking at him. He was silent as the grave. Harry waited, but Malfoy didn't seem like he was particularly inclined to respond, so Harry stood up and took a few steps closer. That seemed to snap Malfoy out of it, and he recoiled:

"Don't." He spoke, voice pleading, eyes wide when he looked at Harry. "Stay _away_ Potter." 

Harry didn't listen. He took another step closer, almost upon the desk. Malfoy whimpered:

"I'm _serious_ Potter, _please_ stay away--" He tried, but Harry shook his head gently:

"Or what?" He questioned.

Malfoy looked terrified, but he was sniffing the air subtly all the same. He didn't reply, so Harry took another step closer, thighs pressing into the table the blonde was sitting behind. He allowed himself one more second of hesitation, before he firmly decided to see where this leads. Harry leaned forwards, placing both his palms on the table, back bowing so he came face to face with Malfoy, almost entirely draped over the table. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Harry could see the gold rings pulsing up this close.

"Or _what_ Draco?" He whispered into the space between them, repeating his unanswered question. 

Draco sounded slightly crazed when he spoke:

"_Fuck_, don't do this to me, Potter, just step away, please--" 

"You haven't answered my question." Harry answered simply, licking his lips deliberately, though he feigned innocence. 

Draco's throat worked for a few seconds, eyes dark, voice raspy when he spoke:

"Or I might lose control."

Harry swallowed, blood rushing south. He leaned in further, until his lips ghosted over Draco's ear:

_"Scared, Malfoy?"_

Draco whimpered, hands flying up to Harry's shoulders, head falling forwards into the crook of Harry's neck, burying his nose there and inhaling deeply.

"_Fuck_, you're _killing _me--" His voice broke. "You smell like a fucking _dream_ Potter--" 

Harry grinned crookedly:

"You were saying I smell repugnant a few moments ago." 

Draco's hands on his shoulders tightened their hold, mouth moving against Harry's neck as he spoke hurriedly:

"_Fuck_ I _lied_, I could smell you outside the library, it's why I came in I couldn't fucking _resist_\--" 

Harry smiled again, bringing one hand to cradle Draco's head, running his fingers through his blonde hair, dangerously leaning forwards on just one arm, Draco still inhaling lungfuls of his scent. The blonde seemed delirious from it, gripping Harry's shoulders so tightly he was likely to leave bruises. Harry pulled away after another moment, mind made up. He noted the slightly panicked look on Draco's face and quickly rounded the table, standing in front of Draco, who was still sitting frozen looking up at Harry. Harry straddled him and sat down in his lap, never breaking their eye contact. He sat on something long and hard, and smirked to himself. Draco gasped, arms wrapping around Harry right away. His hips rolled into Harry of their own volition, and Harry couldn't believe his luck. He grinned and pressed down himself, meeting Draco's hips with his own, leaning closer:

"He wants you too." Harry assured, before kissing Draco. That seemed to snap what little control Draco had been holding onto, because he kissed back fiercely, tongue prodding into Harry's mouth forcefully, one hand coming up into Harry's hair, clenching into a fist, keeping Harry's head in place. He kissed back with a surge of desperation that had heat traveling down to Harry's very toes. Then Draco stood, the chair falling back from the force of it, and laid Harry on his back across the table, climbing atop him. He pressed down against Harry rapidly, hands working feverishly over Harry's shirt, growling impatiently when he couldn't get them out, resorting to just plain tugging the shirt off, sending the few ripped buttons clattering everywhere. Harry chuckled into Draco's mouth, his own hands deftly tugging off Draco's shirt, tossing it somewhere off to the side of them, arching his back so his own shirt could come off. Draco broke their kiss, trailing his lips over Harry's jaw and neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, covering his teeth with his lip. Harry had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do, and found he wanted nothing else too:

"Bite. You can bite, _claim_ me, I _want_ you to, go on--" Harry encouraged, breathless. Draco sighed with relief, and sunk his teeth into the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry yelped, arching into the sensation, before Draco pulled away, licking over his teeth marks. The air around them felt _different_ now, their magic connecting through the claim. Draco moved lower, mouth, tongue and teeth working relentlessly over the planes of Harry's chest, his peaked nipples, the jumping muscles of his stomach, forcing out the most lewd little mewls out of Harry. In the next moment he was tugging off Harry's trousers and pants, socks and shoes going with them, leaving Harry completely starkers, spread out on the table under him. Harry didn't know what he looked like, but he figured it was somewhat of a sight judging by the flashing gold in Draco's eyes. It had spread further across his gray eyes, no longer just a thin ring around his pupils. Harry was tugging off the remainder of Draco's clothes with gropey, desperate hands, leaning up to kiss him again, tangling their tongues in a frenzied dance.

When they were both naked, Harry raked his blunt fingernails down Draco's back, enjoying the hiss that escaped the other man, he gripped his arse and rutted into him dirtily, spurring him on further. Draco cried out in the back of his throat, and muttered something unintelligible, making Harry gasp as his channel was slicked with lube. Then two fingers were pressing into him mercilessly, stretching and moving, curling in him and searching, making Harry see stars. He canted his hips downwards onto the fingers, his hands digging into Draco's ribcage as he writhed beneath him.

"I'm ready, come on, _come_ on, I can take it, _please--_" Harry babbled incoherently, cock leaking dubiously. Draco's hand stilled in him, his gaze flooding with lust as he pulled his fingers out, aligning the head of his cock to Harry's entrance. His shoulders were shaking with restraint and Harry pushed down to spur him on, which worked wonderfully as Draco's hips snapped forwards roughly, cock slipping into Harry halfway before he caught himself. His eyes rolled back into his head when he slowly started pushing forwards again, a long keen escaping him when he bottomed out. Harry took deep breaths, feeling stuffed full, _loving_ every second. 

"_Fuck, fuck_ so good, I can't--" Words slipped past Draco's lips so rapidly, Harry almost didn't catch them. "I want you--so much-so long--I need--_Harry please--_" 

Harry couldn't fathom what it was that Draco was begging him for, but he rolled his hips invitingly, voice breaking when he forced a word out:

"Move." 

Draco didn't need to be told twice it seemed, as he pulled back and pushed back in immediately, finding a rhythm and angle right away, head buried into Harry's neck, mouth working against his neck dazedly as he picked up the pace. Harry dug his fingers into the ridges of Draco's back, moving his knees upwards to allow him better access. He moaned wantonly, could do nothing _but,_ taking everything Draco was giving, a tight coil in his stomach. Then, Draco stilled his hips and gasped against Harry's neck, starting to come inside him. Harry bit his lip as he felt himself stretched further, felt Draco's cock swell and thicken inside him, felt the base expanding his rim. It burned, but felt so _good, _and Harry clenched around it, milking his cock for all it was worth. Draco's shoulders were trembling, while Harry just kept clenching mindlessly, his arse stretched to the limit. Harry feebly wrapped his arms around Draco's frame, breathing shallowly while his rim clamped down over Draco's knot. Draco just kept coming, twitching and spurting inside Harry, moaning silent little pleas and entreaties into Harry's skin while Harry was half blind with the pleasure of being so sufficiently filled and stretched completely. He was teetering on the edge of sweet catastrophe, rolling his hips between them, cock catching over Draco's stomach, the tiny bit of friction all he needed to lose it. He came screaming out Draco's name, his cry of ecstasy echoing between the dusty bookshelves of the library. His come painted his thighs and belly, and he melted bonelessly into the smooth wood of the table. 

It took Harry a few seconds to regain his faculties, and when he did, he realized Draco's weight was no longer atop his chest, but hovering above him, gray eyes boring into his own. The gold ring was barely visible anymore. Harry smiled languidly up at Draco, who just stared down at him as if he wasn't sure Harry was real. The raven brought a hand up to Draco's face, cupping his cheek, smiling wider. The knot inside Harry was softening, the pressure no longer as immense. Slowly, Draco's cock deflated enough for him to pull out gently, though he still hovered above Harry. His eyes strayed down to where he'd claimed Harry, a primal growl clawing out of his throat as he eyed the mark:

"_Mine._" Echoed out through the growl, rough and clawed, and Harry shivered. 

"Yours." He nodded his assent, Draco's eyes snapping to his again, shining. "If you'll take me." Harry added, a strike of fear paddling across his heart for a moment. Draco leaned down and captured his mouth in a slow kiss:

"Just _try_ to get away from me now." 

Harry laughed, the nervous jitters melting away. Draco rolled off of him, laying down next to him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, casting a few healing charms followed by cleaning charms.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly:

"No, I'm mortally wounded. I'm more than fine you tosspot." 

Draco snickered next to him, and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers. 

Harry appreciated the gesture and squeezed the hand holding his, grinning idiotically at the library ceiling. He wondered how he'd never noticed the golden rings around Draco's eyes before tonight. He supposed he had never been paying enough attention. He vowed to himself to be more observant in the future. 

"Leave it to you to do the exact opposite of staying away when a _werewolf_ tells you to do so." Draco suddenly chuckled, shifting closer to Harry. Harry shrugged with a lopsided grin:

"As if you wanted me to stay away." 

"_Gods no_, I just didn't want to hurt you." Draco muttered. 

"As if you'd ever do that either. I know you'd never." Harry affirmed, voice matter-of-factly. "What was even going through your head anyways?" He murmured, curious about that one. 

Draco laughed next to him, rolling onto his side to stare down at Harry, eyes twinkling:

"Not much really, just how much I wanted you." 

Harry grinned and huffed: 

"How long has this been going on?" 

Draco bit his lip, and pondered for a moment:

"Hogwarts." He deadpanned after a moment, and Harry choked on air, sitting up rapidly.

"_That_ long?!" He wheezed out. Though, he figured his own crush had been dragging since school too, much to his own embarrassment. "Me too actually." He admitted, laying down on his side to face Draco, both of them still completely naked. They laughed about the irony of it for a bit, before Draco fell silent, and burrowed closer to Harry, curling into his chest while Harry held him. 

The moon was rising.

Harry broke out into shivers as he held Draco tightly, the pale man shaking like a leaf against him, skin growing cold. It wasn't a few minutes later that Draco was frantically scrambling away from Harry, tumbling off the table and backing up into a bookshelf. Harry stood up and dressed quickly, taking a few careful steps towards Draco who was crying out little pained huffs and twisting against the bookshelf. Harry took a few deep breaths and thought back to the books he'd read.

_A werewolf's mate can soothe their transformation into a painless, easy experience if they expose the werewolf to their scent. The best way to do this is to hold the werewolf close and let them inhale you, speak to them softly and assure them it is you there with them in every way possible._

Harry knelt down next to Draco and pulled him into his arms, the man still mindlessly crying out and twisting. Harry let Draco breathe him in, held him and stroked his hair, whispering softly to him, trying to soothe away the pain:

"Hey, it's okay Draco, it's okay, I'm here love, it's okay, I got you. It won't hurt, alright? Don't be scared, you're safe." 

Draco stilled after a few moments. Harry felt his bones shifting under his palms but he kept talking, Draco sniffing him more and more rapidly. Harry felt his body morph, felt the fur come through the skin, felt the moment his face melted into a wolf's muzzle, felt the weight pin his lap, not saying a word while Draco transformed. When it was over, a gray wolf's head was blinking up at Harry from his chest, the eyes unmistakably Draco's despite the wolf head they were in. Harry stroked the fur, hugging the wolf, smiling softly. The wolf shifted against him a few times, burrowing closer and Harry leaned back into the bookshelf, absentmindedly stroking the fuzzy fur until Draco's breathing evened out, and Harry noted he'd fallen asleep. He looked more like a puppy than a wolf like this, Harry noted and chuckled. It was maybe an hour later that Harry had fallen asleep too, warmed by the body cuddled up to his.

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself still on the library floor, with an armful of Draco Malfoy, who was snoring soundly. Harry giggled helplessly at the sight and realized Draco was still _naked. _The raven craned his neck, trying to gleam if there was anyone else in the library yet. He was relieved to find no one there, but it would probably be smart to wake Draco up. He gently shook his shoulders until he began to stir. 

"Morning." Harry greeted when two gray eyes blinked at him. Draco was silent for a beat, then he sighed:

"Oh good, it wasn't a dream then." He muttered, yawning. 

"What? Last night?" Harry laughed loudly. "No, it wasn't a dream Draco." 

"I had dreams like that often, had to make sure." Draco shrugged and blindly groped around for his clothes, untangling himself from Harry. Harry only snorted delicately, though did not say anything. 

"Do you feel alright?" Harry asked finally, when Draco was dressed and sitting next to him. He'd worried all night that Draco might've pulled a muscle or something while transforming. He wasn't sure how effective he had been in easing the experience.

"Surprisingly enough, yes. It didn't hurt at all. I have a sneaking suspicion you had _something_ to do with it." Draco muttered, cocking an eyebrow. Harry shrugged:

"I just held you, I didn't do anything really." 

"Well thank you anyways." Draco stretched and stood up, offering Harry a hand. Harry accepted it and let himself be hauled up. 

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. 

"Your shirt is unbuttoned." Draco pointed out, eyes grazing over his claim mark. Harry smiled mischievously:

"I know." He left it open like that on purpose, to show everyone not to get any ideas. He liked the idea of showing he was claimed, belonged to someone. "I reckon it wouldn't be good if anyone tried anything." 

Draco pinned him with his glare:

"No, it _really_ wouldn't. Not for them anyways." 

Harry shuddered at the harsh possessive note of Draco's voice, then smiled:

"Now, now, you behave, no one could compare to you anyways." 

Draco chuckled, winding a protective arm around Harry's waist as they exited the library, making their way back to their department. They got a lot of lingering stares and Harry leaned into Draco a bit more every time Draco growled under his breath, reminding him to relax silently. 

Rounding the corner to enter the hallway to their office, they were stopped by Justin, who had been quite pointlessly flirting with Harry for a few months now, even though Harry had spelled it out for him he had his eyes on someone else. The poor sod just wouldn't take the hint. He batted his eyelashes at Harry, who fought hard not to grimace. 

"Hi Harry!" Justin chirped, pointedly ignoring Draco's glowering presence. Harry schooled his face into one of impassiveness. 

"Hello Justin. Did you need something?" He asked flatly, making the other lose his bravado for a blissful moment. But Justin wasn't one to give up, _ever,_ something that Harry had learned much too long ago, much to his chagrin. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks sometimes." He smiled again, and Harry felt Draco snarling next to him. He placed a palm flat over Draco's chest before the blonde ripped poor Justin apart.

"Justin, listen here. I've told you countless times, I have my eyes on someone else. And well, he's standing right next to me, and is currently capable of snapping your neck like a _twig_ without blinking, which he _will_ do unless you step away and frankly never speak to me again, got it? Thank you, have a lovely day." 

And with that, Harry was hurriedly pulling Draco away before Justin could even close his gaping mouth. Harry didn't stop to look at anyone until they were tucked away into their office, door firmly closed behind them. 

"I believe that covered most of the things you would've said had I not done so, right?" Harry asked, turning to face Draco with an easy smile. Draco chuckled, and rolled his eyes:

"Mostly, yeah. You said it in a lot nicer terms than I would have though."

"I figured. Let's try not to get you fired, because then I'd be partnered with someone else, and I doubt you'd be too happy about that." Harry chortled. He'd heard werewolves could be quite possessive over their mates, but he'd never imagined this. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it though. 

Draco sat down in his chair, shrugging noncommittally, flipping through some random file he'd managed to grab. Harry sat down too, checking his desk for a new case, a small smile still playing on his lips. 

Robards knocked on the door before entering a few idle minutes later, looking very uncomfortable. 

"Uhm, Harry, could you come outside for a second?" The man asked, and Harry and Draco exchanged a wary glance, before he stood and followed Robards outside of their office. 

"What's wrong sir?" He asked immediately, worry creasing his forehead. Robards looked fidgety:

"Nothing's wrong as such. I received a complaint about you and Malfoy." 

Harry's brows furrowed further. What?

"A complaint?" He mused.

"Yes, that you two were threatening your colleagues with violence and.._death_." 

_"Excuse me?"_ Harry scoffed, growing defensive.

"If I remember correctly, _'snap your neck like a twig_' were the words used to describe the threat. Now Harry, those are serious threats to make and--" 

And just like that, all of Harry's defensiveness melted away and he burst into fits of laughter. Robards was just glaring at him, but Harry couldn't stop laughing. He straightened out eventually though and led the man back into their office, claiming that _'Draco should hear about this too'._

After Robards explained everything a second time, Harry noted Draco was trying real hard not to burst into shameless laughter like he had done.

"Sir, please do not take those words seriously. You're aware of Draco's lycanthropy, right?" Harry asked, continuing when Robards nodded: "Yes well, last night was the full moon. Draco claimed me and well, werewolves are quite possessive over their mates." Harry explained, pointing to the mark on his skin, Robards flushing. "Justin was flirting with me in front of him, and ahh, well, Draco wouldn't have done anything." Harry shrugged. "Well, he _would_ have, but I was there and didn't let anything happen. All in all, everything's fine."

Draco snickered under his breath when Robards turned to appraise him thoughtfully, before shaking his head:

"So _that's_ what all the yowling in the library last night was. And here I thought some wild animal snuck in somehow during the night." He muttered under his breath before standing up and striding out, waving them away and closing the door behind him.

"To be fair to him, a wild animal _was_ in the library last night." Harry grinned, chortling.

"Ha-ha Potter, very funny." Draco scoffed. Harry peered into his eyes. There was a faint golden outline fluttering around his pupils. 

Harry smiled ferally and licked his lips.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic also served as good practice for when i write that prompt from your list so we're killing two birds with one stone! :3
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
